You Were Always There
by Smartypink291
Summary: Centers around Maddie on Deck episode of Suite Life on Deck. Maddie and Cody realize they are always there for each other. Their friendship strengthens as Cody helps Maddie motivate Zack to beat the prince of Lictenstamp in the duel. Read/Review please.
1. First Part

**Background Info:** While watching the episode of TSL On Deck, Maddie On Deck, I was thinking about the relationship between Cody and Maddie. It always seemed more likely to me that Cody and Maddie could end up together more so than Zack and Maddie. It just seemed that Zack and Maddie were just really good friends, but it would never get passed that. Even after Maddie kissed him in the TSL on deck MOD episode, I don't believe that it was an oh-I-love-you type kiss, but just a friendly kiss that Maddie knew would give Zack confidence to keep her from being married to an 8 year old. When she smirked after kissing him, it just made sense.  
This story will focus on mostly Maddie's and Cody's thoughts when Maddie arrives and interacts with everyone on the S.S. Tipton. It will take place with some of the scenes that occurred in the episode but will have alterations and additions for the sake of my story.

This was originally going to be a one-shot, but it ended up being 7,500+ words so I decided to split it up... now it's a two-shot! Enjoy!

Copy right infringement not intended for any characters, tv show situations and ideas that belong to Disney. I do not own Disney's TSL/TSLOD nor any Disney character or Disney affiliates.

Everything else related to the plot is from my own imagination.

* * *

**~ You Were Always There ~  
**Cody/Maddie  
*****  
**

The S.S. Tipton cruise ship was abuzz with movement, as it is everyday, with workers shuttling back and forth and passengers lounging in and around the pool area. Today was different though, because London Tipton was not lounging in one of the many chaises, but trying to put up a large banner to welcome her best friend from Boston. She turns around from putting the finishing touches on her sign and faces Cody who just walked up to her with a confused expression written on his face.

"Look! I made a welcome back sign!" London exclaimed in a high pitch, excited voice to Cody while pointing to her sign that showed her name 'London Tipton' in big block letters.

Trying to humor the naive heiress, Cody answered sarcastically looking from the banner to London, "Oh yeah, I guess I do see Maddie's name," Cody bends over to look at the small words 'Welcomes Maddie' beneath London's name, "if I squint really hard." _"Typical London. This is no way to welcome Maddie back. I guess we shouldn't have really expected anything more since this is London. I hope Maddie arrives soon. She'll get to see the new and improved Cody... without the restrictions of a sweater vest!"_ Cody thought to himself as London made a face at his comment.

A few feet away, Bailey was starting to walk in front of one of the hot tubs, being greeted by an anxious Zack.

"Is Maddie here yet?" Zack approached Bailey wearing a clean shirt and wringing his hands while anxiously looking around the ship for any sign of Maddie. He had been excited as everyone, or more so, that Maddie would be coming on the cruise ship for a few days, after all, she is the girl he has had a crush on since the very first day he, Cody, and his mom arrived at the Tipton.

"No she's not," Bailey answered slightly frustrated for she had been bombarded with Zack's frequent questioning of Maddie's whereabouts. Zack groaned slightly, getting frustrated with having to wait.

Cody, trying to find any excuse to get out of talking with London and listening to some convoluted reason as to why her sign was so great, noticed Zack talking with Bailey and began to walk over to them.

As he got closer he heard Zack answer a question that Bailey had asked him with an accomplished look on his face.

"Soap," Zack said, "That stuff actually works. Now Maddie will never let go of me when she arrives." He pulled out a foul smelling sandwich from his pocket and started eating while Cody winkled his nose in disgust.

"Ugh," Cody exclaimed holding his hand against his nose as he, along with Bailey, backed a couple steps away from Zack, "That depends on what you put in that sandwich!"

Shrugging his shoulders, Zack answered, "who knows? I just pulled it out of my underwear drawer." Cody, Bailey, and London, who had just come over from her banner, all let out a disgusted chorus of "ew" as they followed Bailey to a nearby table where she put her purse down.

"You know, I'm surprised Maddie could afford a vacation like this," Bailey said facing Cody to her left with Zack on her right, "London's always telling me how tragically poor she is."

"Well, she saved up her baby sitting money," Cody said with a smile remembering how she used to look after him and Zack in their suite to try and keep them out of trouble.

"And her candy counter tips," Zack added with a complacent look, thinking of how he would always greet her with a 'sweet thang' everyday

"And all the change from between her couch cushions," Cody finished and excitedly added, "and finally had enough money---"

"--for the bus ticket to the airport," Zack concluded with his hand moving from one place to another.

"So I paid for her flight to get here!" London exclaimed then added with a sweep of her hand and naive smile on her face reminding everyone that she's an heiress, "Coach of course, wouldn't want her to feel left out."

_"I really hope Maddie gets here soon,"_ Cody thought, _"I want to take her to the ship's planetarium. It will be so much fun viewing it with her. The only other time I went was with my entire class and Zack was burping every few seconds and Bailey and I were in constant competition of who knows more. I like Bailey, but I just wish I can hang out with her without always comparing our knowledge. I love being with Maddie since we both don't have to prove to the other that we know stuff, we can just... hang out. Maddie was such a good friend. I wonder when she'll arrive?"_ Cody finished his thoughts just as Moseby approached the group and they all gave him a weird look by the way he was descending down one of the ship's outdoor staircases in an elated state and dance.

Shaking his head to clear the awkwardness of the group stare down, Mr. Moseby addressed the teens, "I have just gotten word that Madeline is on the gang plank as we speak."

"ooh!" London exclaimed excitedly as soon as Moseby finished speaking, "I'm going to take her shopping right away!"

"No you're not," Zack interrupted her happy dance and pointed to himself, "I'm going to take her to dinner--"

Cody spoke up receiving a scoff from Zack, "After I take her to the ship's planetarium!" _"Just because Zack has had a crush on her since the day we met her does not give him the right to hog all of her time. I deserve some time with Maddie too!" _Cody thought as everyone began to argue and talk over everyone else.

Little did they know that Maddie was starting to walk down the main stairs located behind where they were standing. Being preoccupied with trying to voice what they wanted, no one heard Maddie announce her presence on the boat as she descended the stairs and onto the floor.

**{x}{x}{x}{x}{x}**

Maddie was so excited to finally be going on a cruise. Since her family was not very financially wealthy, she had been denied many a luxurious vacation. As she approached the group consisting of Mr. Moseby, London, Zack, Cody, and Bailey, she could not help but notice how tall the twins had gotten. Before they left, she was about the same height as Cody (since he is taller than Zack) if not a little bit taller. Now, both Zack and Cody seemed to be taller than her. She tried to gain the attention of Mr. Moseby since she was closest to where he was standing,

"Hellooo?" Maddie asked as she walked around cruise ship manager trying to make her presence known. _"Okay... that worked well..."_ Maddie thought to herself sarcastically, _ "I'll go around the other side..."_

Maddie was in back of London and tried to get her's or Cody's attention, "guys?" she said frowning as she made her way around the whole group. _"I'll try getting Zack's attention. His little crush on me is probably still eminent..."_

"Zack?" Maddie asked hopefully as she tried to poke his shoulder, only to be met with a brush of Zack's arm, who was too engrossed in the heated argument. _"hmph. Okay that didn't work. I guess Zack has changed since he left the Tipton. I'll walk back around the other side."_

As Maddie turned around and began to walk back towards the other side of the group, she heard some of the arguing going on between the group.

"Why don't we give her a chance to relax and unpack?!" Mr. Moseby exclaimed getting frustrated. _"oh! They're talking about me! They do care!"_ Maddie thought as she smiled wide, only to be brought out of her reverie,

"Unpack what? She doesn't have any luggage!" London answered dismissively, as this was common behavior for her. Hearing this, Maddie looked toward London from previously looking straight ahead, with a bemused expression... however it's not like any one noticed though, as they were still busy proving their point.

As Maddie stopped walking and faced the group on the other side of Mr. Moseby, which was where she had started before, Bailey spoke up above the rest, "Why don't we just flip a coin!?" She clapped her hands once with a large smile, knowing it was a good idea.

"Good idea!" Moseby exclaimed then gave an exasperated sigh when London asked if anyone had a coin.

_"Oh, this will be fun,"_ Maddie thought smiling and said while holding up a coin in her right hand, "I do!"

"Thank you Maddie," Moseby said taking the coin from her and turning around, then noticing with everyone else what he just said,

"Maddie!" they all exclaimed and rushed to greet her, London pushing her way forward to get to Maddie first as Mr. Moseby got out the way and to the other side.

"London, so good to see you!" Maddie exclaimed as she hugged her best friend, as she was genuinely excited to see London since they have had fun times together in Boston.

Still smiling, Maddie turned around and greeted Mr. Moseby, her former boss when she worked at the candy counter, "Mr. Moseby, rockin' the knee socks," Maddie said looking down at the the bright, white socks Moseby was wearing with his spotless, white shorts.

"And I've got a crest!" Mr. Moseby responded proudly showing off the emblem on his management jacket.

"I see," Maddie answered, humoring him with an excited voice. She had to keep herself from rolling her eyes, Mr. Moseby tends to get a little over excited over small things in his life.

Seeing Cody waiting a few steps away, Maddie made her way over to him with a smile on her face. _"wow, Cody's not wearing a sweater vest? I remember he wore one practically everyday back in Boston. He looks good without it. He looks so much like a teenager now. He's not the little kid who jumped into my arms in Suite 613 anymore."_ Maddie thought.

"Hey Cody!" Maddie greeted with a smile as Cody returned one of his own, "No sweater vest?" she asked surprisingly moving her head back a bit to get a better look at Cody and what he was wearing.

"Nope!" Cody answered proudly then added with a sweep of his hand in a typical cool fashion, "That was the old Cody, this is the new, cool Cody." Maddie giggled and got ready to give him a hug. _"I can't believe how much Cody's changed. He's probably---"_ "Ow," Maddie exclaimed as she and Cody tried to hug. Confused on what it was that hurt her, Maddie was wondering what was in Cody's pocket.

Laughing a little, "Oh, sorry, Maddie," Cody said apologetically showing an innocent smile and taking out a pen from his shirt pocket, "It was my new astronaut pen. Isn't it cool?" Cody started moving the pen in a wave like motion.

Maddie gave an amused smile, giggling a little at how Cody was still the nerdy little kid at heart, "Nice," Maddie added as she turned her head and took a step in advancement toward the others. She turned her head back around with another smile.

"And you must be Bailey," Maddie said as she approached the brown-haired girl next to London, who nodded enthusiastically, "London's new roommate. Has she given you any space for your clothes?" She added jokingly, knowing how London can be about closet space.

"I just got upgraded from a nail to a hook," Bailey answered in the same fashion, catching on to Maddie's sarcasm and laughing along.

"Nice," Maddie added as she continued to laugh, "That's London for you." Stepping away she noticed Zack waiting anxiously to greet her.

"Hey there, sweet thang," Zack greeted Maddie happily, as he looked at his crush of about 5 years, "Give me some sugar?" he asked with his arms wide for a hug

Maddie giggled, remembering all the times Zack would try to win her heart back in Boston. _"Aww, I missed Zack. He always knew how to brighten my day. Although, his crush on my was annoying, it was nice to know that someone thought of me as attractive. A nice confidence booster. I should give him something back in return for being my friend through all the trials and tribulations that occurred at the Tipton,"_ Maddie thought as she opened her arms wide in response with a warming smile, "Come here."

Zack's eyes lit up for a moment, but quickly faded away as his underwear-drawer-sandwich moved up from his stomach and his hand quickly covered his mouth, making a slight gurgling noise.

Maddie brought her arms down, contorting her smile to a confused look on her face. _"Is he now repulsed by... oh! he's just throwing up in the hot tub... wait, why is he throwing up in the hot tub?"_ Maddie thought as Zack came back over arms outstretched and heaving a sign of relief on his nervous smile.

"I think I'll pass," Maddie said pointing her finger in the air with a disgusted look on her face. Before Zack could say anything in response, Cody gently put his arm on Maddie's shoulder, moving her slightly to the right so he can be closer to his brother.

"For future reference, you probably shouldn't store food with underpants," Cody stated matter of factly turning then turned his head, rolling his eyes at how unhygienic his brother can be. His eye rolling did not go unnoticed by Maddie who giggled at the sight, thinking about how some things will never change between the twins.

"Now that we have all said our 'Hellos' to Madeline," Mr. Moseby said after being silent after his greeting and watching Maddie greet everyone else, turned to London and Bailey, "London, why don't you and Bailey take Maddie to your room and help her get settled, and you two," he said now looking at the boys with a warning glare, "I don't want to see any mishaps when we go visit Lichtenstamp castle, understood?"

They nodded as Maddie, London, and Bailey departed for the stage floor in which their room was located.

**{x}{x}{x}{x}{x}**

"I'm so excited to be on this cruise ship with you guys! This is going to be so much fun!" Maddie exclaimed excitedly as the three of them walked into the dorm-like room.

"It will be just like old times!" London added, "I ask you to do something, then you do everything I say!" She ended with a big, innocent smile and her typical giggle.

"London! That is no way to treat your best friend!" Bailey scolded, shocked at London's behavior.

"Thank you," Maddie said to Bailey, "But London usually feels guilty about what she's done... eventually. Plus, she usually pays me if I don't agree the first or second time she asks. We have a very odd friendship."

"Okay. So.. where are you going to sleep?" Bailey asked Maddie, looking around her room with a contemplating look.

"Well here's my big, beautiful, bed!" London exclaimed, extending her arms in the direction of her bed then pointed to Bailey's bed, "You can sleep there."

Maddie shrugged, knowing that the bed London was pointing to was Bailey's, and opened up her bag that she had placed on the bed to get out her own inflatable bed. "Bailey," Maddie said understandingly, "I know that's your bed. I brought a bed from home, don't worry."

Seeing a deflated, green plastic thing in Maddie's hand, London looked disgustedly at it and said to Bailey in an overtly excited tone, "See, she's so poor, she sleeps on a raft!"

"London!" Bailey said in a tone that she noticed she used a lot with London these days, "They happen to make very comfortable inflatable mattresses these days."

"They do," Maddie said with a bemused expression, "But this happens to be raft." She finished, laughing at the fact that what London had said was actually correct.

After inflating Maddie's raft-bed, the three girls got to talking; Maddie and London catching up, and Bailey and Maddie finding out they share similar experiences within their families. London, having gotten extremely bored with trying to keep up with the conversation, decided to announce that she was going to the ship's spa as it was only 10:30 in the morning and they had an hour before they were going to Lichtenstamp Castle.

"Well, I'm going to get pampered, like I even need it, but I'm rich, yay me!" London said as she skipped out of the door and into the hallway.

"She must go to that spa at least once a day," Bailey commented from her spot on her bed

"Only once? Wow, she really cut down from when she lived in Boston," Maddie added, laughing as she moved over to sit on London's bed. As soon as she got comfortable, she asked,

"So, what's the school like on the ship? Do you get a lot of work or projects to do?"

Having closed her eyes to relax for a bit, Bailey snapped her eyes open, remembering something that she had to do today. She hit her forehead with her hand, "Oh my gosh! I totally forgot I was supposed to go pick up a form that my teacher had to sign for me! I'll be right back, Maddie, I just need to run down to the classroom."

Bailey hastily jumped off her bed and walked out the door of her room in the direction of the semester-at-sea classroom in search of Ms. Tutweiler. **(A/N: Sorry if I spelled that wrong). **Maddie was left alone in the room wondering what she should do to occupy her time for the hour before departing for Lichtenstamp Castle. She can just stay in the room and wait for Bailey to return, but that would mean sitting around doing nothing by herself, so Maddie decided to wander around the ship and explore all of what the cruise had to offer. Maybe she could find the twins and do something with them. She climbed off of the bed and made sure to grab her purse before leaving the room, she didn't expect to be coming back before going to the castle.

Maddie turned and headed down the hallway. Since she had not been on the ship for very long, she didn't know exactly where the connecting hallway was that held the elevators. Looking down the first intersection point, cautiously to make sure she would see what was down the hall, Maddie saw that there were just other rooms. Just then, she noticed a tall, slim, male who was probably a teenager, heading toward the door at the very end of the hall leading out to the bow of the ship and Maddie, wondering who it was and also what it would be like to stand at the very front of the ship, started to make her way down, forgetting momentarily about finding the elevators. The end of the hallway was a bit dark, so the guy's figure was a little silhouetted, but Maddie was still taken with his appearance of what she could see.

_"That guy looked like someone around my age. His silhouette looked cute, yet familiar..."_ Maddie thought as she made her way down to door.

Pushing the door open, Maddie was greeted with a gust of wind, blowing a few strands of her hair over her face, and flying behind her. The view was breathtaking, looking over water and seeing the castle towering over the shoreline. As she climbed the three steps to get to the very front of the bow, she cursed herself for leaving her camera packed in her bag in the room.

The boy that she had seen in the hallway was leaning his arms on the railing looking out at the view. His hair was a nice length, a dirty blond color, and long enough to be blown back by the wind, but it was still short enough that it was a guy's haircut. Unlike Maddie, he had his camera in his hand to take pictures.

Looking at the boy, Maddie decided to make her way over and introduce herself, maybe in the traditional Maddie fashion: with a sarcastic comment to break the ice, or just a 'hi' would suffice. Since the sun was currently in front them, Maddie could not make out all of the features of the male standing a few feet away, as the sun was in her eyes and she had to constantly squint to even see in front of her. Had the sun not been there, she probably would have recognized him right away. He looked very contemplative and studious as he gazed at the castle on the shore as Maddie approached the railing. As she was about to open her mouth with a greeting, the boy turned his head around and getting a glimpse of his face, Maddie gasped softly.

"Cody?" Maddie asked thinking about how much he has grown since the last time she saw him at the Tipton hotel. _"That can't be... it's Cody?... I just thought that Cody was h--?"_ her thoughts were interrupted by Cody

"Oh, hey Maddie," Cody said smiling after he had turned around and saw her standing there. He then noticed Maddie's eyes wide and mouth slightly agape, "Who were you expecting to see here, prince charming?" Cody asked jokingly, while still wondering why she was so shocked to see him here.

"Wh-what? oh, of course not!" Maddie responded laughing, "Do you remember when I found that cell phone at the Tipton?" Cody nodded. "Well, I've given up on finding a prince charming since then," Maddie finished in a jokingly, yet sort of serious manner.

"You must not think like that, Maddie," Cody said encouragingly as he placed his arm around her shoulders. Maddie subconsciously moved closer. "You may not be able to find a prince charming, but I think, no, I know that you will find the right guy out there for you that will fit into your permeable mold of who you want to be with." Cody ended his short speech with a wide smile showing all his pearly whites.

Returning his smile, Maddie answered with a slight chuckle, "You are such a nerd, Cody, yet so sweet. What am I going to do with you?"

"At the risk of being too... educationally gifted," Cody said sardonically of himself, receiving a look from Maddie, "I would like you to accompany me to the ship's planetarium tonight after we get back from Lichtenstamp."

"I would be honored, good sir," Maddie replied in the same fashion that she was addressed, having a hard time keeping a straight face.

"Excellent, we shall depart at 19:00 hours and--"

"Ok, Cody, now you're going a little overboard with the nerd," Maddie interrupted with her hand our in front her.

"Sorry, I'll try to tone it down. I still have the tendency to be a know-it-all," Cody apologized with an innocent smile as Maddie began talking again.

"Well, don't get rid of all your nerdiness, then you wouldn't be the same old Cody. You're one of kind," Maddie complemented pulling Cody in for a friendly hug, which didn't hurt this time as Cody had left his astronaut pen in his room, after pinching his cheek jokingly.

Both teens (Maddie is still a teen at 19 years old), feeling comfortable in the friendly embrace, held the hug for a few minutes before finally pulling away, knowing that the other will always be there when needed. For the next ten minutes, Cody and Maddie were just talking about little things from school to living on the ship, food, friends, and anything they could think of, after all they did have an hour to kill before seeing the castle. They had not seen each other in months from when Zack and Cody left to Semester at Sea at the end of the August and now, it was the end of the May and they had much to catch up on. After learning of many of the changes the other had gone through over the past eight months, Maddie and Cody settled on watching the waves from the sea wash up on the shore underneath the castle, leaving smooth shells behind as it receded as the sun continued to rise in the sky. It was all very relaxing for the two; Cody had placed his arm lightly around Maddie's shoulders again, holding his compact digital camera in the other ready to capture any picture-perfect moment that came their way. Maddie, surprised at first by this gesture which she did not see coming like the one before, smiled lightly and leaned her head down on top of Cody's shoulder in the space next to his neck. He leaned his head down as well. It was not awkward as Maddie first expected, but nice, each fitting perfectly, two friends just having fun being in the presence of the other.

"I think this deserves to be documented," Cody said holding his camera out in front of them, ready to take a picture, "Smile!" He said happily as Maddie as rolled her eyes, yet happily obliged.

Smirking for a second, Maddie thought of smiling, but didn't want to be too ordinary, so in the last second before Cody pressed down on the button of his camera, she stuck her tongue out, mocking his giddy actions in a joking response as the shutter clicked. Pulling the camera back into him, Cody pressed a button next to the screen and glanced quickly at the picture just taken.

"Maddie!" Cody exclaimed pretending to be upset

"yes?" Maddie responded opening her eyes wide and giving a sweet smile

"You did that on purpose!" Cody exclaimed in a hyperbole, laughing at the silliness of the picture, "we'll just have to take it over."

"Cody," Maddie looked at Cody, eyes challenging his over dramatics.

Shooting an innocent smile, Cody tilted his head up, and then looked at the picture in his camera and started to turn it to Maddie. "I guess it is a good picture... if you look at it at an angle, like this!" Cody tilted the camera at a forty-five degree angle, "See, now it looks like you're..." Cody began then accidentally pressed a button, changing the picture to one that he had taken a few weeks ago. Cody angled the camera screen away from Maddie, his smile growing larger, "oops... hehe, classic. You've never looked better."

"Oh thank you..." Maddie started, genuinely touched, then noticed the smirk playing on his face, "Cody, what's wrong with the picture? What did you do? " Maddie asked, staring Cody down, but Cody just shook his head with teasing smile.

"Nothin," Cody tried his innocent smile technique

"Show me that picture!" Maddie exclaimed reaching for the camera. Cody held it away from her in attempts to grab it, holding his hand way above his head which was now slightly higher than the highest point that Maddie can reach with her arm. Although Cody was evading Maddie quite well, Maddie was not giving up anytime soon, using any advantage that came her way. In their rambunctious behavior, Cody's feet became unbalanced, causing him to teeter a little in his effort to keep the camera away. Sensing a moment of weakness, Maddie put her arm around Cody, supporting herself as she leaned in and upwards with her arm, however, now they were both unbalanced, Cody tilting backward, Maddie falling with him.

**{x}{x}{x}{x}{x}**

"Hey, Zack! Do you know where Maddie went? When I left my room she was there, but I was just back there and she isn't there anymore," Bailey asked Zack just outside Zack's room as Zack closed his door.

"No clue, and trust me, I would know," Zack responded bluntly, before turning his lips in a confused expression, "I haven't seen Cody anywhere either, do you think he's in his room?" Zack pointed to the door across from where he and Bailey were standing.

"Hmm, that is curious. Let's check, but do you think they're together?" Bailey asked as she knocked on the door to the room Cody shared with Woody **(AN: #1)**.

"I don't think so," Zack retorted immediately without giving a second thought, "Maddie wouldn't spend her time with Cody when she could spending it with me" Zack added a bit arrogantly as the door still remained closed, "Come on, Cody! Open the door!" He knocked forcefully on the door a few times, getting so impatient that he didn't notice when the door opened, revealing a tired looking, nose snot dripping, Woody, who was trying his best to stay awake... and upright.

"Wha-- what... is it... guys? I'm... achoo!... sick," Woody tried to say, albeit slowly due to his sickness.

"Woah! Dude, you look horrible!" Zack exclaimed earning a slap on the arm from Bailey, "Hey! You know it's true!"

Bailey glared at him before rolling her eyes. "Woody, go back to bed, but you wouldn't happen to know where Cody is, would you?"

Woody sniffed to prevent his nose from running any further, "Not a clue... achoo!... but I think Cody said something about... achoo!... taking pictures or something. I've got to go back to sleep. See you guys... achoo!" Woody gave one last sneeze before closing the door.

"Where would be a good place to take pictures?" Bailey asked Zack after a moment of silence between the two. She knew that Cody had his digital camera, as they had used it during one of the projects that they worked on together, but she didn't know where he would have gone to take pictures. He wouldn't have gone to the main deck, it was too crowded to find a good spot at this hour and it was not at the right angle to see the castle of Lichtenstamp anyway. He wouldn't have gone on the upper decks, because the best place for pictures on those decks were in the stern of the ship, away from anything worth documenting. So what did that leave... the bow? That was on this floor. Bailey smacked her forehead with her hand, gaining Zack's attention.

"Why didn't I think of that before? He's at the bow of the ship over there!" Bailey pointed in the direction of the door Maddie and Cody had entered just moments before. "It's the only logical place that he would go to take any good pictures of the castle."

Zack looked at Bailey with confusion written all over his face. _"How did she come up with that?" _He thought before he said, "Alright, let's go there and get him so we can get ready to leave. If I have to hear another one of Moseby's lectures on what not to do in the castle, I think I'll go insane!"

Zack and Bailey walked the few steps to the door at the end of the hallway. They pulled the door open and were temporarily blinded by the bright sun. Shielding their eyes, they each walked closer climbing the steps to get the front. Stepping a bit closer to the deck in front of the railing, Bailey and Zack removed their hands from their eyes to get a better view. And what they saw left them with mouths agape.

**{x}{x}{x}{x}{x}**

"woah!" Maddie exclaimed toppling over on an equally unbalanced Cody, who quickly met with the hard surface of the ship's bow deck. Maddie's face was hovering only a few centimeters above Cody's. She used her arms to push her self up a little bit, locking her eyes with those of Cody.

For the next minute, they were just staring at each other. Maddie's breath hitched in her throat and she couldn't seem to move. They were so into each other's gaze neither one noticed the two people open the door from which they had come and start walking up the steps to be closer to where the railing was located.

"What are you guys doing?!" Zack exclaimed loudly, waking the two on the ground from their trance. Maddie scrambled to get off of Cody as Cody tried to quickly sit up, each of their cheeks on fire from their previous position.

"uh, we were just..." Maddie started as she fixed invisible wrinkles on her dress, "...just chillin..." She finished, smiling warmly.

Cody watched Maddie respond with his eyebrows raised. _Just chillin? Since when does Maddie say expressions like that? It's not like we were doing anything promiscuous. Who is this 'just-chillin-Maddie' and what has she done with the sarcastic, quick-witted, Maddie that I know and love? _Cody thought. A few seconds passed before he reflected on what he thought.

Smirking, Maddie nodded once, then shook her head as she playfully nudged Cody's shoulder and they looked each other in the eye. Maddie winked one eye while opening her mouth to tell Cody to play along before addressing Zack and Bailey again,

"What did you think we were doing?" Maddie looked pointedly at them, her head tilted downwards, eyes looking up.

Zack was flabbergasted. He just saw them on top of each other! They shouldn't be asking him that question! "What? I just saw you on the floor... you were.... and you were... uh..what were you doing!?" Zack pointed at Cody and Maddie as he spoke before asking his question again.

Maddie turned her head to look at Cody who had rotated to face her as well. They shared a secret smile as they communicated silently in their heads (smart-people-speak as London would call it). Cody nodded in agreement and turned back to Zack, not doing well to hide his smirk as Maddie spoke again.

"What does it matter what we were doing, Zack?" Maddie stated confidently, she smirked, thinking of more to say, "We were just hanging out." _That is the truth. We were just hanging out... after I realized it was Cody... but I'm sure I had more fun now than I would have with a stranger. Cody has always been fun to be with._

"Alright, I believe you, Maddie," Zack said with the same cutesy smile he had been using since he was 12 years old, although now his teeth were straighter. "So, do you guys want to head down to--"

And right as Zack started, he was interrupted by the voice of the ship's captain over the intercom with impeccable timing,

"All passengers heading ashore, you may now leave the ship. Have a nice day!"

**TBC**

**_(Final Chapter (end of the episode) is coming up next)_  
**

* * *

Get ready, because it is time for an **AN**!

So what did you think of this plot around the episode? I thought of this idea while trying to complete a next chapter in A New Beginning, so I decided to write something that would not need any updates except for the split that I mentioned in aforementioned AN: pre-story.

I think this turned out pretty well. My writing seems better, however I know I have a tendency to just state what is going on in a scene instead of portraying a description for the reader to visualize it themselves. Is it alright so far?

I'm glad I wrote this as Cody/Maddie. There are not that many stories on here with this pairing so I thought I would add to the few that were there. I do not problem with Zack/Maddie (I liked the Maddie/Zack interactions in the episode/show as much as the next person) but I like Cody/Maddie so much more. Aren't we glad there is fandom to improve the canon? =D

Your reviews are always welcome as they make me very happy. I know I'm probably saying this a lot, but your reviews, whether they are just comments on what was written or criticism, help me for writing future stories, so please take the time to review. It is much appreciated. XD. (I think I say that a lot too... I've got to come up with a better line... =D)

~Smartypink291

P.S. Go listen to Ashley Tisdale's song, Masquerade! It's very catchy! (And almost all of the other songs on her album) Oh, and after that put on Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus because that song just makes you want to get up and dance.


	2. 2nd Part

Here is the **THE 2ND TO LAST PART!** Since I hadn't updated in awhile, I decided I would give you half of the last part while I'm finishing the 2nd half. I figured I was taking too long to write it, so this should tie you all over until I can finish it once and for all. When it is done, I will upload **A THIRD CHAPTER**. I guess this isn't a two-shot. XD Thank you and enjoy!

Presenting...

**~ You Were Always There ~**

Starring...  
Cody and Maddie

*******

*scrolls by quickly*  
and Zack, Bailey, Woody, Moseby, and London too.

*******  
**Second Part**

**{x}{x}{x}{x}{x}**

Having all stepped ashore and explored the outside of the castle, Cody, Bailey, Zack, Maddie, and London walked into Lictenstamp Castle. All of them, except London, were in awe of it's size and grandeur. They looked up at the chandelier hanging above them and the coat arms on the wall to their right, relishing in the experience that they may never have again.

"This is the greatest castle I have ever been in!" Bailey exclaimed to Cody who was standing next to her. Cody gave her a pointed look and she retracted her comment a bit shyly, "..it's the only castle I've ever been in..." Cody nodded in agreement, hiding his smirk.

London then waltzed in from behind them in her traditional I-am-better-than-you way, "Ya know, My castles are _way_ nicer than this dump!" London exclaimed before scoffing and walking away again, sweeping her hand in the air in front of her.

As Cody was showing Bailey his fact-o-toilet-paper he had bought in Ye Olde Gift Shoppé, Maddie walked over to the left of the room in front of the castle's shield hanging on the wall. She was thinking of how intriguing it was to have something to represent your family for generations when Zack spoke,

"Nice of coat of arms," Zack stated as he turned around to face Maddie who was behind him, "Speaking arms, I sure could use a welcome hug and kiss right about now." Zack finished with a hopeful smug look.

_Aww, Zack's little crush is still adorable. I should give him a hug and kiss since I haven't seen him in awhile. He's only been asking for one all day, not to mention since the first time we met. It's not like he will think that we will be together or anything so it's fine,_ Maddie thought smiling before responding, "Oh okay!" She put out her arms.

Just as they neared each other, the Prince's Herold, Harold trumpeted in their ear causing them both to wince and hold their right ear (Maddie) and left ear (Zack) for a moment. **(AN: #2)**

After a few formalities were exchanged between the Herold and group, Harold mentions to Maddie that the prince would like to take her to the ball as his date, much to London's disbelief that she was not chosen instead.

"The Prince thinks I'm beautiful?" Maddie exclaimed disbelievingly for it was not everyday that she got compliments like that, especially with having London as her friend.

Standing off to the side, Cody, Zack, and Bailey each sported a proud smile on their faces for they knew that Maddie deserved to have this experience. Although Zack's smile was a bit forced as he still pined after being the man of Maddie's dreams, he was happy for her as well. After a few moments, the Herold spoke again, telling Maddie that she would be able to bring her friends to the ball that was taking place tonight. After a slight oblivious-to-everyone-else moment, Maddie was ecstatic and couldn't wait to get all dressed up to meet her prince. The only problem is, _"What will I wear?!"_ Maddie thought as they made their way back to the ship and voiced this thought to London and Bailey as they entered their room.

**{x}{x}{x}{x}{x}**

"This dress is so you!" London exclaimed triumphantly as she stepped back to admire her work. She lent Maddie one of her Vitali originals to wear to the ball, but there seemed to be a slight, avian-specific, problem. Maddie noticed this when she started spitting out feathers that covered the entire dress, which had feathers that covered her neck and reached just barely under her mouth.

Bailey, who had been previously putting away one of London's dresses that Maddie had tried on before, turned around only to step back in shock, "What the f-eathers?" Bailey said just barely avoiding using a curse as she thought quickly. Maddie looked over at Bailey and let out a sigh before retorting London's comment,

"I don't think this dress is anyone."

London responded with her usual fashion-diva-esque way. Not receiving a congratulatory response as she would have liked, she exclaimed dramatically as she walked away, "I am done helping you people!" but before completely disappearing to the other side of the door, she made a comment about not wearing the dress in hunting season, which, knowing London, she probably thinks would just be out-of-season wearing it at that time such as wearing a winter sweater in the heat of summer. Maddie and Bailey roll their eyes as she exits before tending to the dress again.

Maddie threw her hands up as she sighed, "Well, I guess I'm stuck with the feathers." She was a little - a lot - disappointed that her dress wouldn't be absolutely amazing to meet the prince, but since London left and she didn't bring any fancy clothes with her, she was stuck.

"Not necessarily," Bailey said as she raised her eyebrows and curved her mouth into a clever smile. Maddie leaned back an inch or two, slightly afraid of what Bailey was going to do, but before she knew what was happening, Bailey was talking her through what she was accomplishing as she plucked and stripped the majority of the feathers off Maddie's dress.

As she plucked the final feather off the dress, Bailey announced triumphantly, "There! Your dress is complete!" Bailey stood back to admire her work, as London had done previously, and smiled appreciatively, "You look amazing, Maddie."

Maddie looked down at her dress and turned around so the bottom swished back and forth. She bit her lip, "Are you sure? I mean, there still are a lot of feathers on the bottom... can I really pull this off? I have never worn anything with feathers on the hem except for when I was working at the Chicken shack, but that's a whole other story that I do not want to get into because it will take wayyy too l---"

"Maddie!" Bailey interrupted before Maddie went any further and laughed as she recognized something, "You just sounded so much like Cody with your ramblings... Well, you look great! and the prince will be extremely lucky to have you as his date."

"Aww, thanks Bailey. It really means a lot to me that you helped me out," Maddie said as she gave Bailey a hug, "Now, I think I'm going to grab something to eat before we all have to go. Do you know what you're wearing yet?"

"Yeah, I think I have a dress in mind," Bailey said thoughtfully as she glanced over to her closet, "I'll change while you're out getting food.

**{x}{x}{x}{x}{x}**

Maddie stepped out into the hallway in her newly created dress. She turned left in hopes of getting to the elevators, but to no prevail as she was just down another hallway of rooms. _I really should pay more attention to where everything is on this ship. This is getting ridiculous. _Maddie thought to herself as she continued down the hallway without noticing any elevators. _Was this the hallway I was walking down earlier? It looks familiar.... oh yes! There's the door to the outside where I followed----_

Maddie's thought was not completed for she collided with another person who was coming out their room to the left side of her.

"Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going," Maddie started to apologize as the other person said a similar apology. She recognized him at once, "Cody? We just can't keep off of each other, can we?" Maddie joked, realizing that that was the second time today she and Cody collided.

"And you can't remember how to navigate toward the elevators," Cody laughed.

"Hey!" Maddie said as she slapped his chest a few times with the back of her hand, "I just... haven't been paying attention."

"To anyone but me," Cody stated cheekily as he showed all of his teeth.

Maddie laughed as she responded, pinching his cheek and puckering her lips, "Well, how can I ignore someone who's just so darn cute!"

"Well, I a..." Cody blushed modestly, but trailed off as he noticed what Maddie was wearing, "Woah! Your dress!"

Maddie stepped back, a little self-conscious as she looked down at her feathery dress. "Do you like it? Are there still too many feathers on the bottom?" She looked back up at Cody before continuing, "There are, aren't there? I knew I should have told Bailey to pluck more off!" Maddie continued to rant about her dress before Cody intervened.

"No, no, Maddie. I didn't mean it in a bad way," Cody said as he took hold of Maddie's previously flailing arms to calm her down, "I just noticed that... erm... that you... erm..." Cody bit down on his lip for second. _How am I supposed to say that I think she looks really good in her dress? She'll think I'm weird or probably get mad at me when she thinks I like her the way Zack does. What should I say?! _

"You look beautiful, Maddie," he said before he could stop himself.

"Thanks, Cody," Maddie gushed softly as she showed an appreciative smile. Cody knew he said that right thing for Maddie's reaction was not of anger or resentment at all. After a moment, she looked down, worry shown on her face.

"What's wrong?" Cody asked as he placed an arm around her shoulders, "You're not your happy, bubbly self."

Maddie lifted her head and looked at the welcoming gaze Cody was giving her before she spoke, "I'm just skeptical about meeting this prince," she sighed, "All my life I've fantasized about the perfect guy who will come sweep me off my feet like a prince charming in every fairy tale I've read, but now that there finally is a guy, an actual prince no less, who picked me out of all of the other girls, including London, I can't help but feel doubtful. I know I said before that he's a prince and it wouldn't matter if he came in frog form," Cody laughed at that, "but I still don't want to be disappointed."

"You'll do great," Cody said comfortingly, "Any guy would love to be your date. If they don't then they're an idiot and not worth your time." Maddie smiled. Cody always had inspirational things to say. Thinking this, Maddie remembered his "Pilot Your Own Life" shtick that ultimately had bad results for everyone, but it was the thought that counted.

"Thank you. You definitely know how to make a girl feel better," Maddie said genuinely and held out her arms to pull him into a hug. They breathed in their distinct scents. As Maddie inhaled the smell of Cody's clothes, she got a whiff that was surprising. _Synthetics? What? ..._ Raising an eyebrow, Maddie slowly released herself from Cody's embrace, finally taking in what he was currently wearing.

"Uh, Cody? _What_ are you wearing?" she asked curiously, looking at his feathered, multicolored, jester-like costume with tights.

"_This_ is the official Lictenstampian court attire... according to the scroll I got at Ye Olde Gift Shoppé," Cody stated proudly indicting his wardrobe and role of toilet paper.

Amused, Maddie answered unable to hide her smile through her smirk, "You mean the toilet paper?" Cody pursed his lips as if he was truly upset, but, like Maddie, was unable to hide his amusement as well, "Cody, I would prefer, since I'm going to be the one dancing with the prince, that there be no possible cause for embarrassment... and that includes coming from my friends." Maddie smiled innocently.

Cody gasped, "I'm insulted! I am just trying to be authentic in my attire and---" Cody stopped talking mid-explanation when he saw the knowing look Maddie was throwing his way. She communicated with her eyes and he understood immediately. He sighed and slumped his shoulders slightly to keep up the defeated portrayal.

Maddie nodded triumphantly, "good! Now... go change!" Maddie raised her arm and pointed to Cody's door, her smile still on her face.

"Ugh, fine!" Cody exclaimed, then smiled flirtatiously, "anything for you, Maddie."

"Thank you, Cody," Maddie responded sweetly as Cody turned to enter his room, shaking his head lightly. Both were happy with the exchange. Maddie turned herself to face down the hallway and contorted her face. She bit her lip in thought,

"Where were those elevators, again?"

**{x}{x}{NOT the end yet! End of the episode is coming soon!}{x}{x}**


	3. Last Part

Here is the final chapter of an alternate version of the Maddie on Deck episode. To the readers, enjoy chapter 3 and please review with your thoughts. And.. This story is complete!

I thank you for your inspiration and for continuing to follow this story  
*******

_Presenting..._

**~ You Were Always There ~**

Starring...  
Cody and Maddie

*scrolls by quickly*  
and Zack, Bailey, Woody, Moseby, and London too.

*******  
**Last Part **

**(Finally)  
**

**{x}{x}{x}{x}{x}**

They had all entered the grand foyer of the castle once again. Maddie entered following the the sound of trumpets and everyone awed at her entrance. She was the center of attention... and it felt good, until Harold presented the prince himself. Smiling in anticipation for the Prince's entrance, Maddie positively glowed as she gazed toward the entry. She smiled broadly, envisioning dancing with her handsome prince, the prince dipping her smoothly and leaning in for a kiss and finally riding off gallantly on his white horse as the red hues from the sunset illuminated their path.

"Hey, sweet cheeks!"

Maddie's day dream was suddenly interrupted by a loud, prepubescent voice. She looked down at the source of the sound and her whole fantasy world dissipated when she saw a small boy with dark hair, who couldn't be more than 8, looking up at her longingly. _Oh no! That can't be the prince! I have the most rotten luck ever!_

"Uh... hi there," Maddie said skeptically to try to prove herself wrong, "Who are you?" Maddie bit the inside of her cheek. She knew the inevitable was coming.

"I'm Prince Jeffrey!" the little boy said puffing out his chest to appear larger and more powerful. Maddie winced before gazing at the young prince again.

Maddie stained a smile at the young boy before lifting her head to look around at her friends. She panned over London, who was examining her nails, then Zack, Moseby, and Bailey. They all were giving her pitiful looks, acting so uncomfortable like they wanted to be anywhere but here. _Thanks guys, you. are. awesome. _When she looked over at Cody, however, she received an 'I'm sorry, but you can get through this' smile. He looked as though he understood what she was going through since they were talking earlier. Maddie had told him she didn't want any cause for embarrassment, so he changed his clothes into something more presentable - a nice, black suit, not as formal as Zack's tux, but still appropriate as he was wearing a tie - to help Maddie out the best he can. _This cannot end well for Maddie. She's going to be so disappointed... another dream gone wrong. I should do something to help later._

Maddie gave Cody an appreciative smile. She sighed, letting a long breath escape through her nose. _This is going to be a lo-ong night._

**{x}{x}{x}{x}{x}**

"Cody! What am I supposed to do?" Maddie exclaimed on the main deck of the ship, early the next morning. Maddie had gotten up before London and Bailey so instead of trying to find a comfortable spot on her turtle raft bed, she decided to get up and ready for the day and head up to the main deck and relax in the chaise, which oddly enough, was more comfortable than the bed she brought from home. It came as a surprise, however, although she wasn't all that surprised, when she saw Cody already awake and on the main deck as well. Cody was in one of chaises as well to escape the toxic fumes from his room. When Woody is not sick, the stink he produced from the bathroom was barely tolerable, but when he is sick? Oh boy, it's hardly livable; Cody spent as little time as possible in his room before he went to sleep and got up early than normal to save his poor nose. After closing his eyes for a few minutes, he was delighted when he reopened them and saw he had company. He had smiled at Maddie and they had started chatting about the previous days events.

"I can't get married to an eight-year-old! This is insane!" Maddie shouted practically loud enough to be heard on the whole deck. She threw her arms in the air as she sat up before falling back down into the lounge chair just as quickly.

"It's okay, Maddie," Cody tried to say comfortingly, "We'll figure something out." He knew how Maddie thought. She would get all worked up about a problem, sometimes so much that she would not be able to think clearly to figure out a solution. Maddie was not stupid, not by any means, but when she is upset or frustrated with what is going on in her life her decisions are not the greatest. Maddie needed someone to keep her head clear. Cody can do just that. For the four years they got to know each other, Cody and Maddie bonded over their shared intellect and joined forces to do what is right even when everyone else was against them. This was no different. Cody always wanted Maddie to have her happily ever after.

Maddie sighed, resting her her head on her hand as she leaned her elbow on her knee looking at Cody. "How? I accepted the bouncy ball so apparently that means I'm to be wed," Maddie said emphasizing 'apparently' with her typical sarcastic tone. She started to roll her eyes, but stopped as her eyes brightened and she sat up straighter, "Cody! Can you look in the toilet paper about marriages in Lichtenstamp? In all of the books I have read and the movies I have seen, there is _always _a loophole in situations like this!"

Smiling, Cody reached over the side of his chaise to pick up the scroll from where he had placed it on the floor. His smile stayed in place as he lifted the scroll and began to roll it open to scan each perforated section. Before he got a chance to read it, however, London and Bailey arrived on the deck; Bailey a little behind London looking like she was trying to catch up to stop her from proceeding forward.

"Maddie! We need you come with us to our room right away!" London exclaimed as Bailey reached her side, looking quite indifferent. _When did they wake up? _was the first thought running through Maddie's head. "We need to discuss your marriage between the Prince!" London grabbed Maddie's arm pulling her upwards as she began to drag Maddie away.

_What? _Maddie contorted her face as she looked at Cody who shrugged in response as he was just as confused before looking at Bailey who mouthed a quick 'sorry, I tried to stop her.'

Cody shook his head with smile lighting up his face. _Maddie and London have the weirdest friendship. I think I'll go back to my room and enlist Zack's help in finding a solution. I know he doesn't want Maddie to get married to the prince too. _Cody got up from his seat and made the walk back to the rooms.

**{x}{x}{x}{x}{x}**

Back in London and Bailey's room, Maddie lay lounged across her turtle raft as London sat on her bed and Bailey stood off to the side near the closet door. After assuring London (and a part of Bailey) that she was not in fact getting married to the rambunctious eight year old, they set out in finding a solution to the problem.

"I'm not getting married here, people!" Maddie had exclaimed, annoyed with everyone's plans on her so-called wedding. London and Bailey immediately quieted.

Before anything else was discussed among the three of them, Zack and Cody made their entrance into the girls' room.

"Hello, ladies!" Zack exclaimed as he and Cody entered spreading his arms wide. He looked at Maddie with excitement, "Maddie, we've solved the marriage problem! You should be very proud of me-" Cody glared at him with a knowing look, "-well, us. You should be very proud of us!" Zack stated before turning to Cody and whispering, "There, now ya happy?" Cody nodded while thinking of shaking his head in his head. _Once again, Zack likes taking all of the credit..._

Cody cleared his throat and began to read the three by three inch, perforated section, "According to section XVIII of the official Lictenstampian court, a girl is to be married to the prince when she accepts the gift of The Sphere of Eternal Commitment, AKA the Bouncy Ball. But, we knew that already, so I'll skip down a few lines."

"However any other suitor, even a worthless peasant-" Cody continued, emphasizing the latter words before Zack intruded.

"That would be me!" Zack stepped forward pointing to himself with a smug look on his face. Maddie and Bailey each sporting an amused smile while London was also surprisingly paying attention.

Cody glared at his brother for interrupting his explanation and continued, "Can challenge the Prince to a duel for his betrothed. The woman goes to the winner." Cody finished reading his and Zack's toilet paper discovery and began to roll it back up.

Maddie stood up suddenly outraged, "The woman goes to the winner?" She put her hands on her hips, "How sexist! I am _not_ some prize to be won or lost."

"Well your only other option is to marry the royal runt," Zack stated bluntly.

Maddie frowned. _Ugh. Why do I always get put into these situations? Hmm.. what can I do? What does Cody think of this? He's all for equality too... _She would wonder why she thought of Cody's opinion on the issue later, but now Maddie turned her head to look at Cody, who gave a small nod of encouragement for her to get out of this mess. Maddie responded confidently,

"I'm down with the duel."

**{x}{x}{x}{x}{x}**

At the wedding, Maddie stood in front of the many seats in her white gown next to Prince Jeffrey. When Harold asked for any objections and he immediately shot her down when she raised her hand, Zack stood up to commence with the operation - Save Maddie from the royal runt - and proceed as planned.

Zack stood confidently next to Maddie as he spoke and pointed to the Prince, "I challenge thee to a duel for the maiden's heart!"

Maddie smirked down at the eight-year-old, _Ha! You're not going to marry me if I have anything to do about it._

"...and the rest of her," Zack concluded his statement causing Maddie to chuckle and the Prince began to whine about the current situation turning out of his favor.

Interrupting the Prince before he can say anything else, Cody stood up next to Zack.

"You have to duel. It's written in the toilet paper," he stated matter of factly.

Maddie gave Cody a grateful smile and patted Zack on the back. _The twins come to my rescue once again... I really should do something show my immense gratification for everything they have done for me.  
_

The dueling room consisted of a blue gymnastics mat positioned in the center of the floor. Everyone gathered around, hoping to have a good spot to see the two battle it out. After learning that the duel was on bouncy balls with pool noodles, Zack's confidence increased tenfold, however short lived as he quickly realized the prince, although small, was much better at this game than he let on and quickly took the lead.

When Zack and Maddie tried (and failed) to escape the premises, Harold called an intermission to allow everyone (the losers) to reconvene and come up with a new strategy.

"On account of the losing peasant," Harold said with disdain as he glanced at Zack and then perused over his friends, "I call an intermission. May you not lose as sorely." With an indifferent expression, Harold walked away to get a glass of water.

Maddie turned to back to Zack and grabbed his arm after listening to the herald, "Zack, what's going on? I need you to win this for me, please?"

"I'm sorry, Maddie. But that little pipsqueak is better than he looks! I just want to squash him for taking away my girl," Zack clenched his fists as he glanced over at where Jeffrey was taking his break.

Maddie sighed, "I don't know what else to do to motivate you to duel better. So, Zack, please, try to get it together, for me?" Maddie walked off into the hallway and to the bathroom. Might as well freshen up a bit since it seemed like she would be getting married to the little prince. As she walked out of the bathroom when she was finished, she spotted Cody leaning up against the wall across the doors to the dueling room. He was concentrating intently on pictures in his camera, most likely deleting the ones that he had since uploaded to his computer.

"Hey Cody," Maddie said unenthusiastically, though she couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips.

He looked up at Maddie as he placed his camera back in his pocket, "Hey, don't look so down. You should be excited. It's not everyday that you see Zack battling it out for you..." Cody noticed Maddie raising her eyebrows, "..with pool noodles!" That got her to laugh, but she quickly subsided and let out long sigh.

"I don't think he's going to win. With the prince already beating him, Zack's confidence is decreasing alarmingly fast," Maddie said coming to terms with the reality of the situation, "I don't know what I'm going to do! I can't get married to an eight year old!"

"We'll figure something out. I'm sure Moseby will talk some sense into the embassy if, when Zack does lose," Cody said calmly trying to ease Maddie's nerves. Honestly, he didn't know what to do, everything seemed out of their control, but he needed to be there Maddie. She would do the same for him if the positions were reversed.

"Thanks, Cody," Maddie quipped sarcastically, "Now I know he's going to lose if you think that way too. What can we do in the next five minutes of the intermission? We don't have to time to think of anything!"

"Well," Cody trailed off, lengthening the word, "There is one thing you can do, but you're not going to like it." He finished as he looked down at her, giving her shit-eating grin.

Maddie's eyes brightened, "What is it? I'll do anything!"

Practically jumping up and down, bubbling with anticipation, Maddie looked at Cody for his only solution. He took a short breath and let out his plan, short and sweet,

"Kiss him."

"What?" Maddie stopped bubbling, her smile decreasing. She stared at Cody with her eyes wide.

"On the lips," Cody finished logically, "It's the only way that he'll gain his confidence back and win for sure."

"I guess you're right." She sighed, then let out a laugh, "Well, he has been asking for one since the day I got here."

"Since the day we met you, don't you mean?" Cody added with a small laugh as well.

"Yeah. Well, get ready, Zack, today's going to be your lucky day!" Maddie smiled, "Thanks, Cody. I don't know what I would do without you." She opened her arms wide and pulled him into a hug.

Cody smiled, "I'll always be there for you, Maddie."

As they shared their hug, one of the doors to the dueling room opened and Bailey stepped out. Upon seeing the two together, she smiled to herself before breaking the silence,

"Cody, Maddie, the duel is about to start up again. You're going to want to come inside now... unless you need to take care of more business out here.."

They pulled out of the hug, sharing a look of confusion as they looked at Bailey then at each other.

"No, we're fine," Maddie tilted her head to the side for a second, "Let's go, Cody." She proceeded to walk past Bailey, Cody following a few steps behind.

Just he made it to the doorway, he was stopped by the look Bailey was throwing at him. He looked at her, eyebrow raised, wondering what she could possibly be thinking about.

"You have something you want to share with me, Cody?" Bailey asked.

"No... do you have something to share with me?" Cody responded, just as confused as before.

"No, carry on," Bailey answered. He shrugged in response and they continued walking to their positions around the blue mat.

**{x}{x}{x}{x}{x}**

The duel commences.

After a long water break, Zack was ready to go. He had to win this. It was his destiny. This was his only chance to prove to Maddie that he was the guy of her dreams. She didn't need a prince, he would treat her like a princess anyway... well, as much he could without having any income of his own to purchase all the things that princesses had. He took his position on the bouncy ball, holding his his noodle in his right hand, left hand on the bouncy ball handle. Taking his stance, he clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes at his opponent to psych him out, but the prince was trying just as hard to be intimidating before the flag is drawn.

As Harold waves the flag down, Zack and Jeffrey begin to hop circles around each other. When Jeffrey swings his noodle, Zack responds quickly to block his attempt at knocking him off his "horse." He takes a few more swings, trying to use his taller stature to his advantage. He was going strong when he lifted himself up above his bouncy ball for second and Jeffrey took his shot at whacking the ball with his noodle. Zack's bouncy ball shifted causing him to fall off, giving the next point to Prince Jeffrey.

Maddie groaned. She was going to have to go through with it. As Zack sulked over to where she was standing, she realized she needed to this now. Zack was fading and if this was the only way to increase is self-esteem then so be it! He needed this. She needed this. She was not going to be married to an eight year old if it was the last thing she did.

"I don't know if I can do this," Zack said depressingly, "He's killing me out there."

"Zack!" Maddie exclaimed placing her hands on each of his shoulders, "I believe in you!" She took a quick, split-second glance at Cody to her right, who gave her short nod of affirmation, before she moved her hands to Zack's cheeks and pressed her lips to his, giving him the best kiss that he received in his life. Zack's eyes widened as he realized what was happening and his heart rate quickened with adrenaline.

As Maddie pulled her head away, he couldn't help the giant smile that spread across his face. He could do this. For Maddie.

"Go get 'em, tiger," Maddie smirked as she leaned back from Zack, amused with the goofy smile he was now portraying on his face and the excited shaking of his head before he turned around to finish the duel.

With Zack's new-found confidence, he was able to finally beat Prince Jeffrey at his own game (until he literally ran off crying since, after all, he is only eight years old). He approached Maddie and invited her to ride piggyback on his makeshift horse when Harold came up to them with an announcement.

"Madeline, I am pleased to inform you that the prince's brother has noticed you from afar and is astounded by your beauty as well. Would you like to meet him?"

Maddie's eyes widened. _No way am I falling for that again!_ Since she was already on the bouncy ball with Zack, she wrapped her arms around his torso, unaware of the cheesy grin taking over Zack's face as she did so.

"Giddy-up, horsey!" Maddie ordered to Zack and he quickly complied, hopping the two of them out of there, leaving the smiles and laughter of the others behind them as they watched them hop into the horizon.

**{x}{x}{x}{x}{x}**

Having "hopped off into the sunset" with Zack, Maddie returned to her - London and Bailey's - room on the ship. She was sitting comfortably on the desk chair as London crossed her legs from her seated position at the end of her bed and Bailey stood against the wall, arms folded lightly across her body, next to her closet, listening intently to the conversation the two girls were having. London was looking at Maddie with a smirk etched on her face,

"Ah ha! So you have liked Zack and his crush on you all this time!" London exclaimed proudly

Maddie sat up straighter in her chair, "What? I don't have a crush on Zack! Why would you even say that? I only kissed him because-" Maddie refuted but was cut short by London.

"Ha!" London interrupted, "You admit that you kissed him! You looove him!"

"Not necessarily, London," Maddie responded in a knowing, slightly teaching tone, "Did you happen to see the 8 year old that I was going to marry? I was not going to get married to someone who does the pee-pee dance!" Maddie finished forcefully.

At a loss for a comeback, London retorted, "Well-well... then why did you kiss him if you don't like him?"

Maddie smacked her forehead with her hand, London can be so clueless at times...well, all the time. _Didn't I just answer that?_ Maddie thought, _Does London ever listen to what I have to say? Wait... of course not, only when what I say has to do with her or backs up whatever she says._ "I have kissed people I haven't exactly liked, London," Maddie said after taking her hand from her head, "Don't you remember Trevor? We hated each other!" _That's not really same thing, but London doesn't have to know that. _

At this time, Maddie and London were both standing up, Maddie's back toward the door as they faced each other. They were so absorbed in their argument that they did not hear the knock on the door and Bailey letting the people in the hallway into the room. After a few more quips back and forth as Bailey led the two people into the room, London was heard again.

"You were acting like me! You kissed him so you can have what you want," London said after another one of Maddie's responses, then had a London-revelation, "gasp! I'm so happy for you Maddie! I've taught you well! Yay you!" London jumped up and clapped her hands.

Rolling her eyes, Maddie responded calmly, "Look, London, I was smirking the whole time after the kiss. I knew that I could give Zack the confidence he needed to beat the prince by kissing him, after all he had been asking for one the entire day."

"So you don't like Zack at all or want to run off with him, even after he rescued you from marrying that little kid?," Bailey asked, albeit sarcastically, as she took a step forward from where she was standing, trying to guide Maddie's response to what she wanted. Bailey was not stupid, and was pretty observant to people around her. She had an uncanny ability to read people's emotions and actions toward each other and saw opportunities in two people that she knew.

Exasperated from being asked the same question over again, Maddie replied sardonically, "Yes, that has always been my life long dream." One of the boys that had entered the room, smiled in spite of himself for second before hearing more.

"Really? that's your dream?" London asked, thinking she was being serious, "Stupid dream."

"No, not really!" Maddie replied getting tired of all these questions, "Why would I say that I like Zack when I like Co-!" Seeing the expression that was forming on London's face as Bailey had a satisfying smirk, Maddie realized what she almost said and quickly tried to cover it up, "-nfusing everyone and... not giving a straight answer," Maddie tried to cover up with a roll of her eyes, her cheeks burning from her almost-slip. She started to turn herself around so she was facing the same way as London.

Bailey let out disgusted scoff. "Come on, Maddie! How stupid do you think we are?" Bailey looked at London who was smiling naively, and quickly added "Not counting London. What were you _really_ going to say?" Bailey bore her own brown eyes into Maddie's lighter shade, challenging her every move.

Maddie fidgeted under her glare, realizing that Bailey knew. _She knows. She knows! And Cody and Zack are... standing right there! oh god! _

**{x}{x}{x}{x}{x}**

Maddie gulped. "Well, I..." Maddie started, biting her lip unsure, while looking at the group standing in front of her, eyes trying not to linger on any one person. She straightened up, "I could possibly..." Maddie trailed off, moving farther away as her face red shifted even more. **(AN: #3)**

"You know what?" Bailey spoke up sensing some alone time was needed to straighten things out and looked over at Zack and London, "Why don't we step outside for a bit and relax on the lido deck." Bailey clapped her hands together and started to turn around. Zack didn't budge.

"Come on, Zack! I know you're hungry right now," Bailey pulled on his arm dragging him out of the room. After successfully getting Zack into the hallway, pulling him away from staring wide-eyed at Maddie (even Zack wasn't that slow), Bailey stuck her head back in the room and stared at London who was day dreaming in her own little world, "London!"

"Oh, you want me to come to?" London's head snapped up, "oh, fine!" and she strolled out of the room in her heiress fashion. Only Cody and Maddie were left in the room once the door clicked shut. Silence hung between them for a few seconds that felt like minutes before someone spoke.

"So..." Cody said as he exhaled, "how was the hopping into the sunset on Zack's 'noble steed?'" Cody tried to lighten the tension that had begun to hang in the air by air-quoting 'noble steed.' He knew why she kissed Zack, after all he was the one who suggested it, so he basked in the glory of knowing more about the situation than everyone else did. He never basked in his glory, although at times he thought he did deserve to, so he decided to do it just this once.

Maddie smiled, "Well," she paused for a moment, "I didn't have to worry about smelling like horse's shit-"

"Maddie!" Cody interrupted, laughing at how casually Maddie was saying that sentence. He tsked three times as he wagged his index finger lightly. "I never knew you were one to curse. And I feel like I'm one of the people who know you the best." He pouted.

Maddie shrugged with a small smile, laughing, "Yeah, well, I'm just full of surprises, aren't I?" She didn't originally plan for that to have a double meaning, but as soon as the words left her mouth she realized what she just implied.

Cody gulped as he managed to ask, "Did you mean it? What you were going to say before?"

"Maybe... that depends," Maddie said coyly stepping closer to Cody, eyes trained on his face, surprisingly confident.

"Depends on what?" Cody asked tilting his head slightly to the side, "If you're worried about my reaction then you don't have to worry anymore because it doesn't bother me, Maddie. You're my best friend and I'll love you no matter what so you don't have to be scared that I'll stop being friends with you after today. I couldn't do that Maddie. I like hanging out with you and talking with you and being with you and I don't think I'd be able to-"

"Cody!" Maddie interrupted, chuckling, "You think to much. That wasn't," she paused, sighing and took another step forward, "what I was going to say." Maddie smirked as Cody widened his eyes, which had been gazing into Maddie's brown ones the entire time. He bit his lip sheepishly, his cheeks turning pink.

"Wh-what were you gong to say? What d-depends?" said Cody, noticing how close they were now standing.

Maddie stepped even closer so they each felt the heat off of their bodies. She smiled with her eyes.

"It depends on," started Maddie, keeping her eyes on Cody, as she leaned her face into his, "th-"

"Hideous-Hair Maddie! Come have ice cream with us!" London's voice exclaimed as she burst the door open oblivious to what the two were doing, or about to be doing, as their heads separated.

Maddie sighed as she rolled her eyes. _Some things never change. _"London, we're kind of busy right now." Cody let an amused smirk show.

Oblivious, London contorted her face, "Busy? Doing wha-?" She never got to finish her question for a strong, farm-girl's arm grabbed her and pulled her away before shutting the door once again.

Maddie and Cody shared a short laugh at London's expense, eyes never leaving the others'. A comfortable silence hung between them before Cody spoke, his amused smirk back on his face,

"You li-ike me, you wanna da-ate me, you wanna ho-old me, you wanna ki-iss m-" Maddie cut him off mid-taunt as she placed her hands on each of his cheeks and covered his lips with her own. He responded quickly and they stayed together, embracing the new connection that they now shared.

Maddie pulled away with a content smile on her face, "Seriously, Cody? Quoting Miss Congeniality?" She shook her head playfully.

Cody shrugged, "Hey, it got you to kiss me, didn't it?" Maddie hit his shoulder, her smile still on her face, shaking her head lightly. _I was going to kiss you anyway, idiot. _

Cody wrapped his arms around her in a tighter hug and warmed his smile, "You're the most congenial girl I know," He pressed her closer as Maddie started to lean her head towards him again. Touching foreheads, they shared in the comfort of knowing they will always be there for one another; even as everything changes, nothing has changed at all.

"You're my Miss Congeniality," and with Cody's closing words, Maddie tilted her head to the right and finally closed the gap between their lips again. They deepened the embrace, full of passion and love for the other, even if they didn't verbally know it... yet.

An hour or so later when they returned to the room after viewing the planetarium (at 19 hundred hours, of course), they held each other contently in their arms, sharing a smile and connecting their thoughts as one; they always did know the other better than any one else.

Cody and Maddie never did join London for ice cream.

- Fin -

* * *

The ending had to be fluffy... it was necessary. There may be an Epilogue _**or**_ a separate one-shot to show what happened between Maddie and Cody at the Planetarium. I haven't decided yet.

And this story is complete! Are you proud of me: I updated two stories in less than week!

There is slight OOC Cody (and Maddie too) at the end, but it was necessary and I don't think I strayed too far from their characters. Thoughts?

Notice the inclusion of the title (somewhat) in this chapter? ba dum shhh

The last two parts of this chapter were written months ago. The reason that the beginning of this chapter took so long to write was because I was having trouble thinking of how to make the the CodyMaddie-ness as believable as possible during the duel and such. I think I did a good job. :D

**1) (From first chapter)** I had to add that part about Woody. Did anyone else find it weird that he didn't appear in that episode at all? It's like he magically disappeared off the ship for a few episodes and then reappeared in later ones. In order to account for realism, I made Woody sick so he would have to stay in his room at all times and "not be present" in the rest of the scenes. Oh, I'm good. haha**  
2)** **(From second chapter) **In the actual episode Maddie puts her hand to her left ear, but that actually does not make sense since Harold trumpeted on her right. :] I think Ashley made a small mistake, but it still looks believable so it doesn't matter. XD**  
3) **Science joke. When light is red-shifted that light has moved farther away (as opposed to blue-shift which is when light is moving closer/towards us). Maddie didn't literally move farther away, but I thought that this would be a more interesting way to say she was embarrassed. XD Yay nerdiness!

Your reviews are amazing and I love you for taking the time to share your comments!

I also love you all for putting up with the fanfic-ineptness and thank you to those who informed me of my mistakes. It is much appreciated! Thank you very much!

And Thank You dognamedduck and Elianna22 for continuing to follow my stories and commenting on them! You're awesome!

_**Smartypink  
*****_


End file.
